Secret Love
by MayriahLee
Summary: When he watches the love of his life leave her former lover, Zane wonders if this is the last chance he has to tell her how he really feels, or if he has already lost her.


He was having trouble sleeping to begin with. He tossed and turned on the couch he slept on, unable to shut-up his mind and relax to sleep. SHE was on his mind; he was never going to sleep.

A light flicked on outside the front door and drew Zane's attention. Standing in front of the door was Her, Amanda.

Her hand had paused on the door handle and a flash of light shown into Zane's almost closed eyes. Amanda sighed, turned off the front porch light, and walked out the front door.

Zane's heart pounded. What the hell was Amanda doing? She was terrified of the dark, why was she going outside in the middle of the night? Zane got off the couch and headed out the door. He easily followed Amanda in silence. He was bare foot and the ground was cold, which made it uncomfortable for Zane to walk, but he had to follow her nonetheless. The only explanation that made any sense for Amanda to be out here was A: She was meeting someone, but she wouldn't risk that. Not again, not with her parents and a guest at home.

Or B: She was sleep-walking, which had only known her to do when she was stressed.

Either way, Zane had to follow to make sure she was safe. He didn't know what would happen or what he would do if anything happened to his Amanda, he didn't want to even think about it.

Amanda was way ahead of him now, his thoughts had slowed him down and she was to the gate already.

When he caught up to her, what he saw made his chest tighten.

Amanda was in the arms of another man. Jealousy, white hot, shot through his body at the sight of them. Zane crouched behind the trash cans in front of him and watched the man and Amanda.

Her arms were wrapped around the man's waist and she buried her head her in his chest. His arms were around hers as he held her close.

"I missed you," the man whispered as he stroked her hair.

"And I missed you," Amanda smiled up at the man as she tucked a strand of her purple hair behind her ear, "It's been far too long, but here's something we need to talk about."

The man looked down at her, "Anything for you, Amanda," he said like she was a piece of meat to be devoured, making Zane's blood boil.

"Listen," Amanda said pulling back from the man but kept hold of his arms, "You know I love you, right? And that for the years we were together, you were the only thing that I had to live for."

"Yes," the man smile down at her. He had the look of a predator cornering its prey, Zane wanted to cut that face of his off, "You've told me all this before," he said smoothly. Zane took in the way the dick was dressed, just the way Amanda liked; dark baggy jeans, tight dark shirt that showed off his well muscled chest, his white hair shaggy yet nicely arranged, and a pair of frameless glasses that gave him a sensitive but intelligent look.

Zane hated him the more he watched him draw Amanda into his inescapable web; His Amanda, the girl he lived to see smile and make laugh.

There was no way on Earth, in Hell or even Heaven Zane was going to let some jerk off hurt his girl.

"But when you left," Amanda continued, "Everything changed. I didn't know how to cope or function when you left and it almost killed me. I can't risk going through that again."  
"And you will never have to, my love," the man said, "Because I will never leave you again."

"You didn't let me finish," Amanda said without emotion and that's when it hit Zane. Amanda wasn't getting reeled or drug in; she made it look like he was getting what he wanted. Damn, Zane thought, she even had me fooled. That woman is good.

"I won't risk that ever happening again because I'm not coming back to you," Amanda said as she took a step away from him, "You left me and I had no one to help me. You gave me your word you would never leave me broken and alone, but you know what you did when you left? You broke your word; you left me broken and completely alone.

"But for that," Amanda smiled, "I thank you. For if you hadn't, I would have never seen what was right in front of me."

"What are you saying?" the man demanded trying to sound hurt but Zane could hear the outrage and anger in his voice, "I love you, I thought you loved my too? Was that all a lie?"

"No, Evan, it was never a lie," Amanda smiled sweetly, "My love just changed and now, well, I love someone else now. I'm sorry, Evan."

Evan's face went very still and Zane had a sudden feeling things were about to get very bad for Amanda.

"That's not how this works, Amanda," Evan said stepping toward her, "I didn't do all this work just to have you leave me."

Evan grabbed Amanda by her arms and pulled her to his chest.

"No, Evan," Amanda growled, jerking away from him, "Leave right now and you won't get hurt."

Evan considered what she said and then backed off, putting his hands up, "Alright than, Amanda, no need to be rash," Evan flashed his charming smile, "I'll go. Be well, love, and take care. I'll be here when your other turns you away, because I love you like no other can. So I'll wait for you."

Evan bowed, got into his car, and drove away.

Amanda let out a cry and fell to her knees. She dropped her head into her hands and began to sob.

Zane couldn't stand to see her cry, it drove a white hot iron of pain through his heart to see the woman he loved in pain.

He stood up form where he was crouched and walked over to Amanda.

"Hey," he said softly crouching next to Amanda, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Come on, Amanda. Let's go back inside."

Amanda nodded but kept crying. Zane wrapped his arms under her legs and around her shoulders and easily picked Amanda up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face, trying to quiet her sobs. Zane leaned his head on Amanda's and gently kissed the top of it, "It's gonna be ok, Mandy," Zane whispered into her royal purple hair, "Don't worry. I'm sure your man will love you better than that jerk face."

"You think so?" Amanda questioned hopefully as she gazed up at him with her amber eyes, "Do you promise?"  
Zane couldn't turn his dark sapphire blue eyes away from her amber jewels that shone up with hope that his words were true. How could they not be true, Zane wondered? "Who couldn't love you, Amanda? I just hope whoever you're in love with knows how lucky he is to have that love," Zane said aloud.

Amanda laughed and shook her head at Zane, "Sometimes you can be so dense, Zane," Amanda said lightly, "Set me down, please."

Zane put her down and she turned to him, "Zane, do you have any idea who I was talking about?" she asked putting her hand on his cheek.

Zane scrunched his eyebrows together and shook his head.

Amanda chuckled and looked up into his eyes. She stood on her tip toes, leaned in, put a hand on his chest, and gently kissed Zane's lips.

Zane's world froze when Amanda's pink, full lips touched his. She tasted like bubble gum and cinnamon and her hands were soft as feathers as she held his cheek. His heart stopped and started again in overdrive as Amanda's gentleness snaked its way into his heart and wrapped around it. He couldn't breathe yet all he smelt was Amanda's alluring vanilla scent as it invaded his senses and overran his brain, making it impossible for Zane to think of anything but her. Amanda's hand that held Zane's cheek slowly glided into his dirty blonde hair and pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss.

Amanda pulled back and looked up at Zane, her amber eyes shining brightly and a light blush coloring her cheeks, "Do you know now?" she chuckled still smiling at him.

"No, but he better be lucky to have such a great kisser like you," Zane laughed. His heart was pounding and he couldn't quit shaking as he lifted his hand to Amanda's cheek, "But, I don't think I'm gonna let anyone else have you, Mandy, you know why?"

"You mean other than the fact that I'm a great kisser?" she smiled.

"Yes," Zane replied with a smirk.

"I have no idea," she giggled.

Zane chuckled, he loved her giggle; it was cute and made her shine.

"Because I love you, Amanda," Zane said, "With all my heart."

Amanda's eyes lit up with surprise and a smile like he'd never seen before spread across her face. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled close to him.

"I love you, Zane," Amanda whispered, "I always have."


End file.
